Ailbhe Lir
Ailbhe (pronounced al-va) Lir is the daughter of Fionnuala, the daughter of king Lir, from the Irish fairytale 'The Children of Lir'. She is Neutral because she hates arguments and that's what she views the whole Royal/Rebel conflict as. If she had to choose, she would be on the Rebel side as she dislikes thinking that someone would hate her just because she is close to her father. Ailbhe is a very motherly person who is always taking people under her wing (not literally but she does have wings) Character Personality Ailbhe's is the meditator in every argument, fight or falling out. Because she has to listen to both sides of the story and be as unbias as possible, she doesn't have an opinion of her own and will leave the decision making to other people whenever possible. She has a calming presence which helps her make others come to an agreement and she speaks very softly, normally, if she has something to say she WILL be heard. She has never said anything bad to anyone (well, everyone except Andreya Fox who is Ailbhe's polar opposite, and she has thought bad things about Áine Ór) and dislikes anyone who puts others down or bullies others. If Ailbhe does see somone being picked on, she is in front of then in a flash, scolding the bully, and if that doesn't work, let's just say that Ailbhe's knows a few 'self-defense' technics. Ailbhe is very motherly and kind to the other students, especially the younger ones. This is a trait which was passed down from her mother who was the oldest of four and looked after her younger brothers when they were out on the sea. Most of the other students have great respect for her as they have seen her help two people come to an agreement and how she stands up for others. Ailbhe's perfect world would be one with understanding and respect for everyone and everything. She doesn't have a sense of humour and she is terrible at detecting sarcasm. If someone tells her a joke she won't understand it and will question the person about why they find it funny until the joke has lost all of its humour. If somebody uses sarcasm to make other people feel stupid, Ailbhe won't get it and she will think that they are both stupid. Even though she is normally calm and collected, there is one thing that sets Ailbhe's blood boiling; people who hurt others. Even if the victim is a bully, Ailbhe can't stand to see others in pain. She totally loses it and starts shouting at the offender, something the is very unlike her. Unlike her mother, Ailbhe can't sing to save her life and this saddens her as she feels distinct from her rich Irish heritage. To feel closer to it, Ailbhe decided to take up Irish dancing, weird for a bird but Ailbhe loves it and she can be seen tapping along to the beat of any Irish song. Mostly she keeps it to herself but sometimes the music takes over and she just starts dancing. Apperance Ailbhe is a normal Irish skin tone with a dusting of freckles across the bridge of her nose. She has white, long hair with silvery streaks. Her eyes are a stormy grey, like the sea on a bad day. She is average height and extremely thin. Under her arms is a layer of feathers which connect her arms to her waist. This allows her to fly but it is tirering as she has to keep flapping her arms, normally she just uses these 'wings' to glide from high ground to somewhere. Fairytale - The Children of Lir How the story goes https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Children_of_Lir How Ailbhe fits into it When Ailbhe's mother was on the sea, she met a male swan. Without her brothers knowledge, she had a brood of three eggs with this male. Soon it was time for the Ailbhe's birth mother to leave with her brothers and the three eggs were looked after by another female swan. Only Ailbhe survived out of the three and she was raised by her father and stepmother not knowing that she was the daughter of a human who was turned into a swan. On her thirteenth birthday, Ailbhe heard the sound of a church bell and was turned into a human. The next day she received her letter inviting her to Ever After High. Relationships Family TBA Friends TBA Enemies TBA Pet During animal calling, Ailbhe got a duckling and called him Chime as she was turned into a human from a bird when she heard the chime of a bell. Chime will always stay a duckling thanks to spilling one of Ailbhe's Home Evilnomics potions over himself, he's more than a bit clumsy, but Ailbhe loves him dearly. Romance With no planned marriage in her story, Ailbhe doesn't know what to look for in a romance. She guesses that she would like somebody soft spoken and kind, but then again, bad boys have always fascinated her, as long as they don't hurt others. Outfits Ailbhe wears mostly white, silver and grey colours with stabs of yellow. Her dresses are custom made as her wings don't allow her to wear normal ones. Her jewellery is silver and her motifs are feathers, bells and Christian symbols. Quotes TBA Trivia * The name Ailbhe means pure or white, which a swan is. Gallery TBA Category:Work in progress Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Animal parent Category:Birds Category:Anthropomorphic Category:StormWolfy's pack Category:Irish Category:Neutrals